My Falling Star
by venomoxide
Summary: But, little did they know that I was indeed becoming something completely opposite of what they would expect and in turn, not starting my life… but ending it.
1. Chapter 1

"Alice…" I moaned in protest as she pulled out, yet another, set of colours and prints. She laughed her wind-chime laugh. "Just a few more, I promise. Besides, after this we can go see Edward. He's been dying to see you." She comforted me with the thought of seeing Edward's face again.

It had been a whole four days since I had seen his hard, chiselled features that stood out perfectly with the pale of his skin. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and him had all gone hunting very far north. After our battle with Victoria and her newborns, the Cullens were itching for some good game. And who was I to refuse them that- especially after they had saved my life… more than once.

"So we have a choice of light-blue, baby-blue, or an off-white blue…" Alice continued, gesturing towards the choice of napkins in front of us.

"Alice, I really don't care what colour my napkins are… they get thrown out after we eat anyway!" I was getting sick of all the unnecessary attention that revolved around my upcoming… event.

Edward had insisted that as long as I was going to become one of the un-dead, he would tie himself to me before I eternally damned myself to him in a different way.

I honestly couldn't see the difference between being damned and enduring marriage. Of course it's not that I don't love Edward enough to want to marry him, it was more the fact that my mother had married earlier than she should of and ended up divorced- with me in the middle.

"Well, if I recall correctly…" she paused to let her perfect mouth curl up into a teasing smile, "Which I usually do, you gave me complete control over your wedding. And that title involves you and possible napkin schemes." 

I sighed dramatically and gave in, folding my arms over my chest and sinking down into my chair. Smiling triumphantly, she continued her torture.

--

I stared out at the familiar rain of Forks that was currently blurring my vision of the forest whizzing past us. Whenever it rained here, which was very often, I took comfort in the dismal mood.

It had never been the case when I had first moved here of course. I hated the fact that it was always raining, always cloudy.

But, I soon realized this was because I had come from sunny Jacksonville; a total sun-a-holic. 

"Bella…?" Alice began tentatively. "I just want you to know that even though I'm being a pain, it's just that this is the first wedding I've been able to plan. Or even attend…" She looked over at me and smiled shyly, "You're my first friend that isn't a vampire and I want everything to be perfect when you and Edward get married. I love both of you and just want both of you to have great memories…"

My mouth hung open in shock and slowly turned into a wide smile. Tears threatened to escape my eyes as I blubbered, "Oh, Alice! I love you and you are most definitely not a pain! You are my best friend… Edward wants a wedding so bad and thanks to you, it will be perfect for him." 

We both laughed at our embarrassing outbursts as she eased skilfully into the Cullens' garage and parked her beloved yellow Porsche. 

"Bella?" I heard Edward calling my name before I had stepped out of the car and onto the pavement below. "Are you back?" he continued asking, "Alice?" his voice growing louder as he got closer to us and eventually burst through the door.

"Ah, there you are…" his worried face melted into a look of relief as he moved gracefully towards me and scooped me into his freezing arms. "Hey." I greeted him, my welcome muffled against his sweater.

He rested his chin on my head and hugged me tighter than I thought possible. Panic surged through my mind as he continued to hold me close. "Edward…" I breathed, knowing full well he could hear me despite the level of my voice. 

Surprised, he pulled his face back a few inches and lifted my chin to look in his warm honey eyes. "Yes?" He asked anxious. I knew he hated not being able to read my mind.

"Did something happen while you were away?" I asked straight out. Relaxing, he pulled me against him again and laughed a throaty, soothing laugh.

"Can your fiancée not be happy to see you?" he said into my hair, his breath icy cold against my ear.

My cheeks flushed red as I nuzzled closer into the crook of his neck and breathed, "No." 

He trembled from my warm breath and pushed me away sighing, "I'm sorry Bells. For your own good, we shouldn't try my patience." I nodded, already noticing the emptiness I felt without him close to me.

"How was your trip?" I asked, changing the subject. Breaking into a huge grin, I could tell he was remembering all the fun he had. "It was great Bella… except for you not being with me…" His eyes smoldered darker as he stared at me intently. 

"Could you guys get any cheesier?" I heard Emmett's deep booming laugh from behind us as he walked in on the mushy scene.

He pretended to gag, eyes still teasing.

Composing himself, he grew serious. "Sorry Bella, but I have orders to kidnap Edward for a few more hours."

I started to protest but he cut me off. "Sorry Bells. It's not my fault. Talk to the boss." Edward pressed his cold lips against my forehead again before walking grudgingly towards Emmett and then they were both gone in an instant. The only evidence was the tree's leaves rustling in their exit.

--

Well, thanks for reading. Uh. Yea. 

Cookies?


	2. Chapter 2

My night with Alice and Esme had been trying, for lack of a better word. If you didn't know anything about us, you would've thought that Esme was my own mother with the way she was fritting about, talking about how excited she was and if we were sure we hadn't missed any important details. 

And of course, Alice sure hadn't.

Stifling a yawn, I locked the door behind me and called out tiredly to Charlie. "Hey Dad! I'm home." I heard my dad heave himself off the couch and pad through the living room to meet me in the kitchen. 

His eyes crinkled at the sides when he smiled, making him seem twenty years older than he was. "How was it? As bad as you thought?" 

I pretended to shudder as I sat down in one of our aged dining chairs. "It was alright, definitely better now that it's almost over." He laughed warmly and pulled out a plate of lasagne from the fridge.

"You hungry Bella?" he questioned, concentrating on the complicated task of heating up dinner.

I shook my head and yawned freely this time. "I'd better get my beauty sleep. I don't want to expect to much of Alice when she gives me a makeover…" 

Spooning a forkful into his mouth, he nodded and swallowed without chewing.

"That's fine. There's a game on anyways…" he looked towards the living room seeming anxious as the crowd erupted in cheering. "Sleep well honey." 

"You too!" I called, halfway up the stairs.

When I opened my bedroom door, it wasn't that I expected Edward to be there; it was that I knew he would be that made what I saw so shocking.

His spot where he always sat, the ledge of my window, was empty. "Edward?" I whispered, still thoroughly confused by his absence.

'Don't panic. That will just make things worse…' I tried to calm myself. Deciding he was just late, or something closely reasonable, I changed into my pyjamas slowly to have something to do.

I wandered over to my window and felt a chill of excitement run down my spine. There was a note resting on the same spot where Edward always sat, adorned with his elegant script.

It read:

**Bella,**

**As much as I know you want me to be with you, Alice is determined to have you to herself as much as she can. Please behave and try not to jump, or dive rather, off a cliff or something just as stupid.**

**Love,**

**Edward.**

I sighed; relieved that everything was all right but also sad, knowing I would still have to wait to be with Edward. My hopes brightened as I settled under my blankets and remembered when the wedding was going to be.

It was two days away. In the eyes of my family and friends who were invited, I was just beginning my life, starting to become something.

But, little did they know that I was indeed becoming something completely opposite of what they would expect and in turn, not starting my life… but ending it.

'My human life anyway,' I mumbled to myself as I drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey, hey, hey! Welcome back... XD A huge thanks toemodinosaurX3 for the comments. -Hands cookie- ' ANYHOO...**

**To the storymobile...**

**--**

I woke to the faint scent of pancakes wafting from downstairs. Rolling over to my side and stretching, I mumbled, "You're too good to him Alice…" 

Making no effort to clean myself up, I joined the party in the kitchen- bed head and all.

"Morning!" Alice chimed, serving Charlie a huge plate of pancakes. In response, I hugged her and waved at Charlie, only concentrating on getting some coffee in my system.

"Here." She smiled and handed me a fresh cup of coffee with exactly two packets of sugar.

"Thanks Alice! It's almost like you knew exactly what I was looking for…" I trailed off, coughing off a laugh.

"I just know you too well." She covered her talent better than I did.

"What are you girls up to today?" Charlie questioned through a mouthful of breakfast. I shrugged, hoping he would take it as a hint that I didn't care but of course, Alice launched into a complete description of our whole afternoon.

Except for the part where we would be talking to Carlisle. That part was Cullen business only.

After we convinced Charlie that today would be a very good day for a fishing trip, Alice unleashed her full power and tried to morph me into a total perfect bride. 

"Of course," she smiled slightly, only pausing to rub some more cleansing beads on my face before continuing, "We'll wash your hair today but I'll do it perfectly tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes and agreed, "Of course, there's no other way!" 

She laughed her enchanting purr and continued to poke and prod at my hair, looking for something she had missed.

"There," she stood back to observe her work, "You look perfect."

I blushed and wiped off the crap she had smeared on my already raw face. "Thanks again Alice. I don't even want to imagine what I would look like if I didn't have you."

Her face went serious as she solemnly said, "It wouldn't be pretty." I pretended to glare at her but failed miserably, her laugh way to infectious.

"Are you ready to talk to Carlisle yet?" she asked me for the second time today. The first time she had asked, I said I didn't want to think about it so soon.

But, this time I nodded and took hold of her hand firmly. I secretly wished it could be Edwards' hand I was holding.

Carlisle and Esme were already waiting for us in the downstairs dining room, sitting gracefully like statues and just as perfect looking.

"My dearest Bella…" Esme greeted me with a kiss on the cheek, which I returned. "Hello Esme, Carlisle."

Carlisle nodded, obviously in deep thought about the task he had. Or more so, the task he had to watch his son endure.

Esme took his hand and said something so fast and quietly, I was sure only another vampire would be able to understand it.

"So… Bella," Carlisle smiled in my direction and took on a very professional manner.

"As we all know, your wedding is drawing near and with that cause of celebration, another matter arises. Your wish to become one of us." 

He paused stood from his seat, putting one of his hands in his pocket.

"The thought of trying some morphine to subside some of the pain had never seemed to cross my mind before now. It is quite certainly an option we are going to try." 

I nodded, swallowing the growing lump in my throat. 

"Well, there's not a lot left to discuss. But, there is one thing Edward didn't want me to tell you."

**(CLIFFIE !)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, there's not a lot left to discuss

"Well, there's not a lot left to discuss. But, there is one thing Edward didn't want me to tell you."

Esme shot a disappointed glare at him but said nothing to protest.

"Right now, Edward isn't with you, not just because of the silly superstition that it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding day but…" he paused to clear his throat, "Edward is training himself to be able to resist you Bella. So he won't drain you."

I was sure my face went completely pale and all my emotions were on my face like an open book. Alice hugged me close and assured me in my ear, "Don't worry Bella! He insisted the caution be taken. He's only doing it for you."

Again, I nodded, smiling briefly at Esme who now looked like she wanted nothing more than for this to be over with.

The transformation part at least. 

The rest of the day was easy enough. Alice had insisted that I get some rest, especially after hearing such news. So, without protest, I went home and flopped down on my bed, hoping when I woke, Edward would be there this time.

I rubbed my eyes and noticed that it was now dark. Glancing at my alarm clock, I saw that it was only ten at night. 

"Hey." His velvet voice made me blot upright in bed, only to come crashing into his rock hard chest.

"Ow," I winced and fell back onto my pillow. He laughed and settled down beside me. "Maybe I need to buy you a helmet," he pondered so thoughtfully, I thought he might be serious.

I grumbled something unintelligent into his icy cold arm and pulled the blanket tighter around me. Something I wouldn't miss about being human is the fact that I always felt like I was sleeping in a bucket of ice when he would lie next to me.

"I'm sorry I was away. I heard Carlisle told you the real reason I was missing." The last statement wasn't a question- it was a fact.

"Yes, and I think it's very… nice of you." I settled for easy enough tonight. This would be one of the last nights I had to lie safe in my bedroom with Edward, the way it used to be.

Placing two fingers under my chin, he lifted my face so he could look into my eyes. Edward pressed his lips onto mine only for a brief second. 

"It's going to be very hard to resist you…"he mumbled against my mouth.

I snorted and kissed his ring finger very gently. "Did you know that there is supposed to be a vein that runs from this finger to your heart? That's why you put your love's ring there… so it's always connected to your heart."

Abruptly, he pulled his hand away and looked at me incredulously. "You seem to have forgotten the part where vampires' don't have any hearts." 

I glared straight into his warm eyes. "If you don't have a heart… then why are we getting married? How am I supposed to give my heart to you when you don't have one to give back, Mr. Cullen?"

He laughed and pulled me against his granite like chest again. "You are very right, Miss. Swan. Please forgive my mistake… it was an obvious slip-up on my part."

Smiling, I kissed his neck. I was thoroughly enjoying the game we were playing. "Well, in order for me to forgive you, you must sing me to sleep. Then all will be forgotten."

Instead of answering, he immediately started humming the composition he had made for me last year. Sleep beckoned as the song made my eyelids heavy.

I fell asleep in Edward's arms, content and unbelievably happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Drop pants, not bombs.**

"Good morning." I heard Alice and Esme chime from across my room. I greeted them with a wave, surprised to see my clothes strewn all over the floor.

"May I ask what you are doing to my once organized closet?" I pretended to frown and point accusingly to the ever-growing pile beside my bed.

Alice laughed as she tossed a pair of jeans and a tank top at me. "It's warm out today and were going to go shopping in Port. Look for something nice…"

I changed swiftly and tossed my pyjamas in the pile of clothes.

"Why something nice?" I asked, applying some fresh lipstick and brushing my hair. Esme answered this time, "We think it would be nice to have a formal dress or something. Besides dear, you'll be able to take your mind off everything else for awhile."

"Ah." I nodded, "I see. So, there's no special reason for all this?" I mostly directed my question to Alice. Her eyes shone as she waved her hand and laughed, "Of course not, would I do something like that?"

Raising my eyebrow, I laughed too, "Um… yes?" Esme sighed and looked at my bedside clock.

"We should get going. I don't want to be caught in the sun," she smiled briefly for obvious reasons.

"Oh, Bella! Look at this one…" Alice crooned over the dress she was holding out. "It's the perfect colour for you and Edward loves it when you wear this blue."

At the mention of Edward, I examined the dress more closely. It was light blue with diamonds along the neckline and had folds of fabric cascading down from the waistline.

"At least try it on!" Esme urged me towards the dressing room and closed the door behind me.

I studied my reflection in the mirror. It wasn't the worst dress Alice had squeezed me into today. I sighed and smoothed out the wrinkles on my stomach.

"Bells? Are you going to show us?" Alice called through the dressing room door and knocked a few times.

"I think I like this one…" I praised her choice as I stepped out before the two and did a little twirl. Of course I wouldn't tell anyone that I felt like a princess when I wore it.

Alice squealed in delight and danced around the room with me. "I knew you would!" she said, full of pride.

"Thank you Alice, Esme." I nodded and stepped back into the changing room.

"Have a nice day!" the chipper sales girl handed us a glossy bag that held my new dress and pair of heels. Despite my valiant effort to pay for the items myself, Esme somehow ended up with both all ready paid for purchases in her hand.

"Now," I settled in between Esme and Alice in the yellow Porsche, "What is the real reason you took me out to Port, bought me lunch and a new outfit, got me a make-over, and an ice-cream cone?"

Alice held up her hands in protest and defended, "Can't we take you out for a girl's day?" Her eyes held no sign of lying, but then again, that seemed to be an acquired Cullen talent lately.

I narrowed my eyes and grumbled, "Fine."

The buildings of Port flashed by the window as my mind wandered to Edward. Soon enough I would be able to stand beside him and look like we belonged together. That thought was the only thing making this wedding bearable.

An hour later and we pulled into Charlie's parking spot and emptied the car. "That's odd." I frowned while struggling with one of Alice's packages. "Charlie's not back from work yet. He's usually home around six."

Esme and Alice shrugged, carrying the other bags effortlessly. "Hey Bella?" Alice's eyes flashed mischievously as she helped me up the stairs. "I think you should try on your dress, just for kicks."

Dropping my stuff on the bed, I whipped around to face her and Esme. "Why?" I spat, already suspicious.

"Because, if you don't do this the easy way…" she paused for effect. "I'll have to make you do it the hard way. And be serious Bella, we both know I'd win."

I glowered at her before spinning around and dramatically searching for the dress and matching shoes. "I think I'll be able to change myself just fine." I tried not to laugh at her triumphant expression as I changed into the gown.

Esme gasped in delight as I let the bottom fall around my ankles. "It looks even better in this light!" she complimented.

A blush crept across my face as I reached down to pull on the high heels. "Now…" Esme ran a hand across my hair as she winked at Alice. "What to do with your hair?"

By the time the drastic duo had put the finishing touches on my make-up, I knew somethingwas going on. It wasn't every day I got a makeover from Alice and Esme.

The two of them had run home to change themselves into their own beautiful dresses. No amount of effort could make any human look better than them. They claimed that we were merely going out for dinner to a restaurant that required a formal dress code but I had inkling that it was something very different.

To my surprise, instead of heading for town, I quickly recognized that we were driving on the turnoff to the Cullen's house. "Alice…" my attention quickly vanished. I saw the trees that lead up to their immense mansion were covered from head to toe in thousands of twinkling lights. It gave the long stretch of yard a very magazine photo feel. Like it belonged on the cover of 'Decorating Weekly' or something.

We pulled up to the front of the house, which was just as decorated. Just like my birthday, there were bowls full of roses. The only difference was that the roses were dyed blue instead of pink. I was still speechless as both Esme and Alice lead me up the stairs and to the front door.

"Do you like it?" Alice gushed, looking as happy as ever. Unable to produce an answer anyone could understand, I simply nodded and tried to remember to breathe. "Well, let's go inside," Esme pushed open the large mahogany door.


End file.
